Time of the Elements
by Cat Samwise
Summary: Prof. Dumbledore has left. Headmistress Stone is now running the school. But Hogwarts isn't quiet. The elements are about & it won't be bouring. Feturing Draco. PG13 for swearing, deaths & violence. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

RPG from Harry Potter World Club

RPG from Harry Potter World Club

Anne, a 16 year-old Ravenclaw, woke up. It was two days after school started. She was sharing her room with four other girls, but she didn't like them much. They all were about makeup and boys. Anne was about makeup and boys too, but not like that.

She got up from her bed, she still wasn't used to such good treatment. They never had warm beds or good meals. So except for her roommates Anne was enjoying herself.

She went down to eat breakfast. And then it hit her...

The Headmistress, Stone, was sitting at the staff table in the Great Hall, looking at all the students.

Then, all of a sudden, a dementor attacked Harry Potter.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM,' she cried, and a silvery spray shot out from her wand.

The dementor withdrew.

The Headmistress stepped towards the Gryffindor table. She inquired if everything was all right and then went to her office to see what the dementor was doing at Hogwarts.

At the other end of the Gryffindor table a boy said, "Ginny? Are you okay? You're shaking," it was Colin Creevey. 

Surprised, she blushed a little.

"I'm fine. It's just that...I hate dementors! Why do we even allow them to guard Azkaban? I know they're the only ones who can control the prisoners, but they're so horrible!" She took a deep breath to calm myself. Looking straight ahead, she forced myself to concentrate on my golden plate of food.

Some time later, when most of the people finished eating, the Headmistress returned.

She told whoever was left that the dementor problem was being taken care of

Anne woke up for the second time that day.

She was very confused- one moment she is going to breakfast, the next she wakes up in the hospital wing. She sat up in her bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed to her and stuffed her mouth with chocolate.

'You fainted after the dementor arrived,' she said. 'I swear, only Harry Potter reacts to dementors like you do.'

'Oh,' Anne said. 'The dementor. So how come I'm still alive?'

Madam Pomfrey looked at her. 'Prof. Stone got there in time and stopped it from attacking other people' she said. 'But dear, why should you die from the dementor?'

'Never mind,' said Anne. 'I better go to classes.'

As she walked to her first class, which was Charms, she thought to herself: 'So he won't leave me alone here either. But no, I'm not going to let him get to me. I'm stronger then that.'

She finally got to the Charms classroom and sat down.

Things seemed to be normal again.

* * * * *

A new student in a black cloak walked slowly, but silently to the headmistress's office.

He banged sharply on the door three times, and without waiting for an answer barged in.

"Good morning fair lady," the student said quietly to the headmistress, before pulling out a wand, "Imperio!" he shouted, before slowly commanding her to kill every student in the school  
Anne was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room. She was watching Crono.

'...Maybe,' she though. 'And then, maybe not.' She sighed.

She turned her head to watch the fire, it was beautiful and warm.

'Not like home,' she thought. 'But home is very different.'

She sighed.

'I wish it was completely different,' she continued her thought. 'I wish I could forget everything that happened there and start a new life here.

'I wish I had friends.'

She sighed again. The things she wanted were very hard to achieve.

Then she heard the screams.

The sound was so familiar to her now.

'No!' she wanted to scream. 'Not again!'

The students around her looked puzzled. They were all wondering what had happened. They were also scared.

Anne was scared too. But not of the screams; they were too familiar. She was scared of the person behind them, the person who pulled the strings...

In the meantime, the Headmistress and the mysterious man were walking along the corridors.

They were apparently headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

The man made Headmistress Stone open the door and enter. Everyone was staring at her. She usually didn't come there _and_ she was holding a knife.

"What the!" Crono said. He saw the headmistress go after the girl that was watching him. "Hold up headmistress!" Crono yelled and pulled out his wand. "ACCIO KNIFE!" Crono yelled getting the knife. "Ummmm, How did we get a serial killer as a principal?" Crono asked.

The guy controlling the Headmistress was thinking fast. He was thinking about how to get to the students without the knife that Crono was now holding.

This gave the Headmistress time to start fighting the curse off.

She finally succeeded. 'He put a curse on me,' she said. 'I just have to continue fighting it off.

'And, oh, yes, you should keep the knife for now. Don't worry, this shouldn't last-" He had started controlling her again. She went up to the boy with the knife and tried to take it from him.

"I hope I don't get a demerit for this!" Crono said and drop kicked the headmistress.

The headmistress snapped back.

"Good, very good. Just don't let me get that knife back. Get rid of it or something-" And the stranger took control of her again.

When Crono saw this he ran out of the room to the corridors.

He saw the stranger standing there and kicked him.

Anne was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe he came all the way here to find her. She couldn't believe he used the headmistress. She couldn't believe that Crono actually saved her.

She was nailed to the chair.

She came to her senses only when Crono ran out of the common room to stop…

'NO!' she yelled. But it was too late, he was already out.

Anne slowly went to the Headmistress, who in the meantime was out of the guy's control.

'It's all my fault,' she said. 'It's all my fault.'

Anne started to cry.

"What's your fault?" Headmistress Stone said. "Well, just a second ok?" 

The Headmistress went out of the common room. "Ah, yes, well, I guess he should be put under MY control for a little while. He can just sit here for a second while I sort things out. Could you keep an eye on him for a minute or two? Imperio! I just need to check out what Anne is talking about..." She went back into the Ravenclaw common room and Anne was still crying. "Now, what's your fault?"

'That... That... that's my...' she tried to say but couldn't. 'It's my fault he came here. He's after me. He... he... he won't stop until he kills me!'

She sat on the floor, not daring to look at the Headmistress.

'And when... when... when he does, he will be invincible.'

"What do you mean?" Crono asked the girl. "By the way, My name is Crono."

Anne lifted her head.

'You... you... ' she stumbled. 'You're alive! He... he... he didn't kill you!'

She was so shocked that her tears dried. She was looking at him with big eyes.

'No one had EVER walked out on him! No one had ever WALKED after facing him!' 

"Well I guess I used a couple judo kung fu skills.." Crono said in a stance, then slipped and fell. "Smooth move Crono." One of the other students snickered. "Shuddya trap." Crono replied. "So, what's your name, or will "hey, beautiful" do?" Crono asked.

A while before: Marsea, a Slytherin 5th year, was walking down the hallway when she heard a scream.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who that was? Hope someone's getting hurt good." she sniggered.

Marsea turned to walk down one of the many stone corridors when all of a sudden she saw the headmistress carrying a knife, followed closely by someone who appeared to be controlling her.

She ducked behind a statue and watched in silence as they proceeded down the hall.

"That man looks awfully familiar" she thought.

As the man and the headmistress continued down the hall she decided to follow.

"I hope they're going after a Gryffindor." she thought.

However, Gryffindor was not the target. They neared the Ravenclaw common room and Marsea ducked behind yet another statue. She shivered as she watched the headmistress open the common room and step inside. She heard some yelling and scuffling as she neared the door, and then it was silent.

She stood in front of the door for what felt like hours, and then it opened.

In Ravenclaw's common room, the Headmistress was still talking with Anne. "OK! well, do you know that man Anne?" 

Some one was trying to open the door to the common room then. "It can't be him, he's under my control...." Thought the . 

Headmistress Stone went and opened up the door. "No wonder you couldn't get in here!" She said. You're not a Ravenclaw; you're a Slytherin! well, is there something I could help you with? And don't worry about all of that screaming..... umm... everything is under control now. I'll explain more at breakfast tomorrow. But right now I'm a little bit busy.. so please return to your common room."

And she went back inside.

Inside the common room: 'My name is Anne, like the headmistress said,' said Anne and gave Crono her hand. Half for him to shake half to help her up.

He helped her up.

She turned to the headmistress.

'He's my... my... my...' she couldn't say it. 'He's the reason I ran away from Russia. If I hadn't run away, he would have kidnapped my brother. Or worse, he might have killed him.

'I thought that maybe at Hogwarts I'd be safe from my... my... him.'

She then realized she was still holding Crono's hand and quickly let go. 

"He's your what? you really need to tell me this, or I won't know what to do with him... and if you tell me, we should be able to work all of this out. So please tell me who he is. It's very important."

'He's my... my... my...' she couldn't say it, it was too hard.

Anne started crying again.

'Please don't make me say it,' she said between her sobs. 'I'll tell you anything, just not that. Please.'

"It's all right, just calm down and get it out. Then you can help decide how we should handle this. It can't be all that bad. Just please tell me ok?"

"Cheer up Anne!" Crono said. "Headmistress? Is it dinner time soon?" Crono asked while his stomach growled.

'Cheer up?!' Anne repeated. That was the wrong thing to say.

Anne was now not only hysterical but also furious. The last time that happened she almost set fire to a whole building, and that was when He kidnapped and killed her mother.

'_You_ try to act normal when your m... your... your...' she tried.

Suddenly a fire appeared by itself in the fireplace. But it was blue and green and purple instead of the normal red and orange.

Anne turned to the headmistress.

'Look,' she said. 'I can't say it. But I'll tell you everything else.

'What do you want to know?'

"Well Crono, if your hungry, then here," said the Head mistress

There was suddenly a plate of sandwiches and drinks on the table. 

"What I want to know is, who he is- At least his name. And if you could, then tell me how you know him. But if you can't right now, then just tell me everything that you can. We have a fire, food and drinks, so let's sit down, shall we?" 

Anne sat irately on one of the chairs.

The fire in the fireplace was getting bigger and bigger. If it didn't stop, the common room would soon burst in flames.

'His name is Timberlin. But he wants everyone to call him 'Tom'. Like Voldemort,' she said in a kind of deadly voice. 'He's powerful, but he can be beaten. I never tried, but I know it can be done. Everyone has a weak spot.'

A girl at the end of the common room was looking at them. The chair next to her burst in flames.

'Please tell that girl to stop staring at me,' Anne continued in the same deadly voice.

At that moment an owl flew strait to the headmistress.

"I'm surprised they don't," Crono said chewing on some food. "Call him Tim," Crono finished. "Hey you over there!" Crono yelled at the girl. "Cut it out!" Crono yelled, the girl looked away. "Better?" Crono asked grinning.

Marsea, seeing that the door to the common room was still open, walked into the room and looked around. Fire was beginning to creep up the walls, and the people in the room seemed to not be doing anything about it. She ran over to the girl who had been speaking.

"Are you all crazy?" she screamed. "This room is on fire and you're just sitting there!"

She turned to the fire and quickly extinguished the flames, till there was just a faint glow.  
Marsea turned to the girl named Anne.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Why are you so dazed, and why the hell did you set the room on fire?"

The girl didn't answer. Marsea shook her head and walked over to the headmistress.

"You are all crazy. If you're gonna set any more fires, please do it in Gryffindor. Or set Pansy Parkinson's hair on fire or something. She's trying to steal my man."

They all just looked at her. She grinned. Then a very strange thing happened. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she spoke in a voice that was not her own.

"Anne, he has returned for you." she breathed. "You will not escape this time."

Then her eyes began to burn a bright green, and she hissed "All the innocent will burn!"

Marsea fell to the floor. When she regained consciousness. Anne, Crono, and the headmistress were standing above her.

"Wha.. What happened?" she gasped. 

Crono stared at the Marsea. "Well when he does, he's not gonna get there easy, cause' he has to go through me!" Crono said. "Get out of here!" Crono said to her. "I hate those stupid Slythirins!" Crono yelled.

Seeing that she was still there, he pulled out his prefect badge. "Take a look. Prefect, Get out of our room!" Crono yelled. He was actually scared of this girl, if she could get into the common room and make mythical prophecy's than what else could she do?

In the meantime, Headmistress Stone helped put out the flames and replaced the burned things. "This fireplace should keep the fire IN the fireplace this time. Now, the letter, yes" 

She started opening letter that arrived moments before and then noticed Marsea. 

"What are you talking about?" She said. "I think that you should head up to the hospital wing" 

"What the hell was that?" Marsea asked. 

"I don't need to go. I'm fine," she said. Then Crono said something very rude to her and she lost it. "You'll be next." she swore, and left the room. "I hate Ravenclaws who are full of themselves." she muttered as she left.

"Screw you." Crono muttered. "God those Slythirins! They are so full of themselves!" Crono said to the headmistress. "Why do we have that house anyway headmistress?" Crono asked.  
Anne touched Crono's hand.

'You shouldn't have done that,' she said in a quiet voice. 'She's not evil. Not yet.'

She sat in a chair again, a strange calm came over her.

'I can tell you his powers. I can tell you what he wants me for,' a small tear slid down her face as she said this. 

"Well, Crono, if we didn't have that house, then they would have to be put into other houses. And I know you wouldn't want them in Ravenclaw would you? And Anne, please tell me everything you can about him. And then we will open the letter. Ok?"

Crono smiled at Anne and wiped the tear off. "Please don't cry. It makes me feel bad, like I did something wrong." Crono said frowning. "So tell me what's wrong and what this guy can do." Crono said to her.

Anne looked at the Headmistress.

'Do you know that saying,' Anne said quietly. "Fire will break the Ice"?

You'll be surprised how true that is. That's what he's afraid of.'

Anne looked from the Headmistress to her hand.

'He's Ice. I'm... I'm Fire,' she continued. 'There are too ways in which he would be safe. He either kills me or... or...' She burst in tears.

'He also has to gather the other 3 elements,' she said through her tears. 'Earth, wind and metal. They are either with him already or... or... would be born from... from... ' she was stumbling. 'From the Union.' She finally managed to say.

Anne covered her face with her hands.

'There's a prophecy,' she finally said. 'I don't remember it now, but I know there is one. 'My parents used to talk about it all the time.'

She looked at the Headmistress.

'Can you help me?' the desperation in her voice was so clear, it was almost obvious that she expected a 'no'.

All the while Marsea made her way down the dark corridor. Torches went out as she passed. She had seldom been this angry in her life. "That idiot," she thought to herself as a tapestry flew out of her way, "He'll pay. I'll make him pay."

She burst into the Slytherin Common Room and everyone turned to look at her.

"It's time." she said. "Our master has returned. He has found Anne again, and it is time to join him. I have found a first victim." Everyone stood. She grinned, and turned to a pale-faced, blonde boy. "Draco, I'll need you most of al. Come w."

Marsea took Draco to a corner of the common room.

"He has found Anne. He will need us most of all now." she whispered.

"She, she can kill him though, does she know it?" asked Draco.

"I'm sure she does. How could she not? But she is frail. I don't doubt her powers, but she seems to have weakened since I saw her last. She doesn't remember me, of course." Marsea frowned. "She has gathered the help of the Headmistress and Crono."

"I hate that guy." growled Draco.

"So do I." Marsea whispered.

The wind began to howl outside the castle, and the windows rattled. Marsea smiled.

"I feel a storm coming on." she said maliciously. "I'll give them a tempest they'll never forget." 

In the Ravenclaw common room Headmistress Stone was still questioning Anne.

"Let's get this strait," said the Headmistress. "How can you be fire to him? is there something you can do to him that will hurt him? And do you know how to get the other elements or not? And I'm going to try all I can to help you. Maybe this letter will help.." 

She read the letter out loud

"Dear Headmistress,  
If you got this letter (Which you shouldn't have since you should be under my control at this point and killing off your students), then that means that I have failed this time. But don't worry, because there WILL be a next time. And don't think that you know where I am at this point, because you are wrong.... Crono" 

She stopped reading the letter. 

"Please go check that he is still there. I have forgotten all about him."

Crono looked outside. "He's gone!" Crono said worried. He looked at Anne. Crono knew he had taken an immediate liking to her but she was so worried all the time. He wished to high heavens that he could take away all that pain and sorrow. "Anne, I'll help 

you even if it costs me my life." Crono said kneeling down. "I swear it." He said as an afterthought. He got up and felt some water flowing inside the common room. "Holy moly!" Crono said. A tempest flowed in. "That sonofa ^%$& Marsea!!" Crono yelled cursing. He pulled out his wand. "DISACCIO!" He yelled and it disappeared. "Headmistress? Who is this guy?" Crono asked the headmistress after all the water was gone.

Everyone was so busy trying to get the water away, they didn't notice that Anne didn't move from her seat. They also didn't notice how the water seemed to 'avoid' her, forming some kind of circle around her.

Crono got rid of the water and he and the headmistress turned to her again.

'How can I be Fire?' Anne repeated the Headmistress' last words. 'That's very easy.'  
She lifted her hand. Nothing happened at first.

Suddenly her whole hand was on fire. She looked at their astonished faces.  
'It doesn't hurt me,' she said. 'It's not an ordinary fire.'

The fire in her hand froze. It was still there but it wasn't moving.

Anne closed her hand and the fire disappeared.

'My fire can kill,' she said after a long silence. 'I never tried it, but I know it can be done.

'I think that Wind is here. I'm not sure, but I think I saw the person with that power once. I think it was a girl.'

She looked away from their eyes. A small tear run down her check again.

'I don't want this,' she said very quietly.

"Anne! Please stop crying!" Crono yelled, worried like. Crono hit the floor. "Let me show you my power." He started to form a little ball of energy. Then he fired it at a little book and it exploded instantly. "I can control my life force and use it for energy." Crono said.

"Who is that guy?" He asked the headmistress.

"Well, I'm kind of trying to figure that out. But the only way we really can is by Anne telling us. How bad can it be to just say Anne? Well, we really need to have all the heads and prefects search the castle, but prefects must be with a head or teacher. Crono, you and Anne come with me, I will send quick owls to all of the other houses."

"Yes Headmistress." Crono replied and followed her.

Anne got up from her seat.

She looked at the Headmistress.

'It is very hard,' she said. 'I'm not a coward, and I know a lot. That's probably why I'm in Ravenclaw,. I know enough to kill a regular witch or wizard.'

She stopped for a moment.

'I'm afraid of him,' she finally said. 'He can do things Voldemort never even imagined.

'I will do what I can to help. But I can't bring myself to say it, just now.'

She started following the Headmistress, and stopped again.

'What makes you think that locked doors will stop him?' she asked extremely seriously. 'If I can set fire to everything I want, why do you think locked doors would stop him from frizzing them and blasting them apart?'

CC got up from her comfy armchair in the Ravenclaw common room and said,

"Hey headmistress can I help look for him?? And I agree with Anne that locked doors never stopped even 1st years so why do you think that it will stop someone even more dangerous then Voldemort??"

"She's right." Crono replied. "But this will help." Crono said and sealed every door with his life force energy.

"Well, you see, it WILL stop anyone. I've sealed them with a spell. So only I can open them," said Headmistress Stone. "And you can not Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds so we do not have to worry about that. And I guess he could turn things into ice, but with you here, Anne, we can always melt it with your fire. CC, you can help look with us I guess, but if things get dangerous, I'm having Crono take you back here. It'll just take me a minute to send a few owls to all of the other houses, so we should have this search done by morning. But it will not be easy since we have to check the whole castle. But the teachers can help too. Ok, the owls have been sent, so we should start. Anne, Crono, CC, come with me. And all of you others, stay in the common room. I don't want to have you all in danger. Lets go, and don't even try to get out because it's sealed shut with my spell. And I don't think that any of you will be able to get through it. So see you all in the morning, and get to bed. Now lets go." 

And they left the Ravenclaw common room.

Crono flew up by concentrating his life force. "Give me a second." Crono said as he concentrated on the man. He could feel his presence, he was in the building. Crono couldn't take it, he fell as he passed out and hit the ground hard.

"Crono? what are you doing? Crono!" The Headmistress ran over to him "Crono? are you there? I think he might need to go to the hospital wing." 

She waved her wand so that he was floating to the hospital wing with her, Anne, and CC. By the time Crono woke up, he was in bed in the hospital wing. 

"Hey Crono, I think you were a little over excited there!"

Crono looked horrified. "HE'S IN THE CASTLE!!" Crono yelled. 

'He's in the castle,' repeated Anne. 'Oh my.'

She held on to a near-by chair.

She closed her eyes. It was like a dream looking at him. He didn't age a day. He was still... And so was she.

'That's not what I'm here for,' she thought. 'Try to concentrate on the place he's in.'

A moment later she opened her eyes.

'I know where he is.'

"OK, well," said Headmistress Stone. "Him being in the castle isn't _really_ a bad thing. We must go search for him, Anne led the way. Crono stay here."

"No!" Crono said. But the door closed. "If you think that's stopping me than your crazy." Crono said and blasted open the door. He quietly walked behind them. He felt a tap on his back, and then he felt freezing cold. Crono looked back and saw an icy smile, Crono's mouth was open in horror. "No!" Crono yelled and tried to pull out his wand, but he froze it. "IT'S-" Crono yelled but his mouth was grabbed and he was being lifted up. "Eat this screwball." Crono said muffled, he charged his body into one beam and smashed him with it. "Anne! Headmistress!!" Crono yelled. "I FOUND THEM!!" Crono yelled.

*~*~*

Disclaimer- Hogwarts, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Colin, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny & Draco (sorry Marsea) belong to JK Rowling. The plot & the characters belong to the people who played them (it's a long list and I don't know everybody's real name). The editing was done by yours truly. That's about it.

A/N- Well? What do you think? On behalf of the _Harry Potter World Club_ from Yahoo!Clubs, I ask you to write a review. It means a lot to us.

Um… be aof tipos. Aseptically when Madam Pomfrey's name is concerned. Non of us seemed to know how to spell it properly. lol

For your information, this is only the first part of I-don't-know-how-many. So see ya on the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

RPG from the Harry Potter World Club

RPG from the Harry Potter World Club

Anne and the Headmistress were not far from the hospital wing.

They suddenly heard a cry from the direction where they had been.

Both turned around and immediately ran that way.

They found Crono alone in the passage, unconscious.

Anne knelt down beside Crono and tried to shake him awake.

After about five minutes, she succeeded.

CC woke up in the hospital wing (A/N- sorry to interrupt, but I have no idea why she's there, so don't ask about it. OK?) and the yelling coming from the outside corridor. She noticed that Anne and the headmistress had left. But Crono was gone too!! She ran down to where the cries were coming from and saw Crono lying on the ground unconscious and Anne shaking him until he finally woke up.

'Oh my gosh, Crono!' said CC. 'I fell asleep in the hospital wing and when I woke up Anne, the headmistress, and you were all gone! I was starting to get worried that Crono had gone to find him and I actually thought that he might be dead!! I'm really glad that you're still alive!! But wait, where's _he_?'

"I told you to stay in there Crono," said the Headmistress. "What were you thinking trying to find him all by yourself? You're going back into the hospital wing and staying there. And I'm locking the door with a spell this time. And telling madam Pomfrey to have to stay in bed. CC, Anne, come with me and I think we will be able to find him. But when we do, I think it would be best if you would stay out of the way unless I say so. Do you all understand?"

A tall auburn haired girl walked up to the small group of people standing next to the Hospital Wing. 

She stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Terisa Morgan but you can call me Tris." She blushed and turned her face away. That's just great Tris, make these people think you are the most insane person in the world! She thought to herself...

'Yes Headmistress,' said Crono. 'I understand. I will do nothing to him, until you tell me to do something. But I will be ready to help at your word. Hopefully we'll finally be able to find him and stop his evil ways.'

Anne smiled weakly at the new girl.

'Hello,' she said. 'Tris, did you say? I'm sorry, I have a really bad memory for names.'

Suddenly a cold wave of that same irresistible power went through her again. She had to lean on the near-by wall for support.

She closed her eyes. She could see him talking to someone. She thought she knew where he stood.

Anne opened her eyes and realized there were tears on her checks.

She looked at the Headmistress.

'I know where he is,' she said shortly.

"No you don't Anne." Crono said smiling evilly. "HE'S RIGHT HERE!!" Crono yelled and grabbed Anne's throat choking her. Crono was trying to get control of his own body but couldn't.

And in the Slytherin common room Marsea looked up, shook herself, and smiled. She turned to Draco.

"He has taken control of Crono." she laughed.

Draco looked up, "Is it time then?"

"Yes." She grinned again. "He is strong. We will gather the others now."

An owl fluttered into the open window. A storm was raging outside. Marsea untied the letter around the owl's leg and read it.

"The headmistress is seeking the help of the other houses in apprehending him. Silly fool, thinking she can win."

Draco smiled as well. "Let's go." he said.

Marsea raised her wand and spun it in the air, causing a tornado to swirl around her head, she then pointed to the door and blasted it open, Wind howled through the corridors as Marsea stepped out of the doorway. Candles flickered and died. Wind continued to howl through the castle as Marsea and Draco walked toward the hospital wing.

Anne lifted her hands to where Crono was choking her. They were on fire.

It burned his fingers and he had to let go.

'He's not himself,' she said to the Headmistress. 'Tom took over.'

She sensed the power of Wind wake.

Without any hesitations she drew a circle of fire around the people standing in the corridor. And not a moment too soon. A wind not like the others passed through the castle, but Anne's fire was able to protect everyone within.

'That is the power of Wind,' Anne said and collapsed. A fire that strong was hard to assemble, it drained all of her power.

Crono finally got control of his body again. "Anne I'm so sorry!" He said. 

CC slowly got up after the wind was knocked out of her, wiped off the dust that came with all of the wind and said,

"That was lucky that Anne conjured up the fire circle to protect everyone out here in the corridor. I think someone should take Anne and Crono up to the hospital wing, they've been through a lot today. Don't you think so headmistress??"

She knelt down on the dirty, dusty floor where Anne lay and shook her, "Please get up, get up, we can't afford to lose you now! We need your expertise on this horrible situation. We need to find out where Tom is!!"

The girl that had walked up to them slowly brushed herself off, "What in the world happened? Do you mean Tom RIDDLE??" She looked in confusion to the other people there. suddenly she started to mumble under her breath and a large, full-length mirror popped out of thin air. Then she stroked the cherrywood frame and all around her people gasped. "AN IMAGER!! Oh my GOD! she's gonna kill us all!" Someone whispered loudly. Tris looked toward that direction; "Not ALL Imagers are followers of Voldemort! My god! Why would I follow the person who is responsible for my family's death?" As Tris stroked her mirror, a thirteen-year-old royal elf looked straight at the mirror. The elf's face changed to one full of anger and everyone saw in her mouth the words: THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO DO THIS VAGEL! Tris closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she looked around her there were many people gathered around her mirror. with a faint pop and a wave of her arms the mirror disappeared from sight. Tris looked around her and said in a calm voice "Trust me and I will trust you. That elf you saw was the Queen of Elves, Molly Ferchelli, and my best friend. If the Queen of Elves trusts an Imager, then don't you think that you can? 

"We must take a little while to go to the hospital wing," said the Headmistress. "We know he is in the castle, and I do not think he will be able to get out. Even though those two students got out of their common room. The only reason they could, is because the spell was wearing off. And one of them had the power of wind. And Tris, we are not talking of Tom Riddle. Anne may explain who he is later, but he is in the castle and we need to find him. CC and Crono, please carry Anne to the hospital wing. And Tris, you may help me look for this Tom, or go with them to the hospital wing. Take your pick, but I assure you that the hospital wing will be the safer route."

Anne cam around to hear the Headmistress' last words.

'I don't think that's so true,' she said shakily. 'Tom. He's after me after all. No one will be safe if he's with me.'

She looked around.

'Tom and I grew up together,' she started to explain to all who didn't hear her explanation before. 

'We lived in Russia. He worships Voldemort, which's where the 'Tom' came from. He has the power of Ice, therefore the power of Water. I think he is trying to - er - unite all the elements together. If he succeeds he will be unstoppable. He has Wind on his side. I am Fire, and there is no knowledge of Earth and Metal yet.'

She had talked too much. Her powers left her again. She fainted straight into Crono's arms.

CC started pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Crono we should take Anne to the hospital wing now. She looks like she needs a good nights sleep. I think you maybe should take a little nap too."

CC conjured up a stretcher for Anne and they were on their way, when they heard a high pitched laugh and stopped straight in their tracks.

She looked back at Crono's face where there was unmistakable fear written all over it and she was sure her face looked the same way,

"Oh no, it's him!!"

"What the...?" said Mistikal, a Hufflepuff student.

'What just happened headmistress? I know a wind like a tornado just went by...but what was that about???'

Tris looked at the two with understanding dawning on her face. Then Tris turned after person that they called Tom... his expression, black with hate. He must be stopped! she thought to herself, his hate is too strong to be quenched... and that lust for power and the power that he has is in the wrong hands altogether. As the two carrying Anne started running, Tris tried to get his attention, to make a decoy of herself...

Anne could feel her body toss and turn, wherever it was. She was still unconscious.

She was dreaming about Tom. Again.

It was a time since she last dreamed about him. He looked taller than she remembered: same dark hair, same green eyes. Same power.

'Why won't you give up?' he asked her in a sweet like voice.

'I won't. There's nothing you can do about it.'

They were in a rather small room. Anne and Tom were standing face to face.

'But, dear,' he said. 'You know you can't fight me, you know I'll win. You must remember that I always get what I want.'

'You won't get me,' she said.

'Oh,' he said and smiled. 'But yes I will.'

'No, no, no!' she yelled at him. 'NO!!!!!' 

Crono tried to shake Anne awake. "Anne!" He said. She still wouldn't wake up. "Take her to the hospital wing, NOW!" Crono said. The girl took her there. He went to find Tom. He searched High and Low until he finally found him. "YOU AND ME!" Crono yelled and blasted him. He froze the beam. Crono concentrated all his energy into one point. He blasted it, knocking Tom back.

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!' Anne sat up in a bed in the Hospital Wing.

She couldn't see straight, she saw someone standing next to her but apart from the fact it was a woman or a girl, she couldn't recognize her.

Suddenly, she could feel Tom. He was fighting someone.

If she could concentrate just a bit.

But it was hard, it was draining her. She held onto the hand of the girl next to her to stable herself.  
Then she saw who Tom was fighting.

'We have to stop him!' she cried out trying to get out of bed. 'He'll kill him! Please we have to get to Crono!'

Crono dodged an ice beam. He blasted Tom again. He than pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" He said, torturing Tom.

CC took Anne's hands off of her shoulder and made her lay back down on her bed.

"Anne stay here, I'm going to go get Tris and the headmistress. We need all the help we can get. But you need to stay here, you're weak, tired, and need some sleep. I'll get Madam Pomfrey to watch you while I'm gone. Now where is Tom and Crono at?"

Anne told her and CC ran as fast as she could down to find Madam Pomfrey and tell her to go watch Anne. Madam Pomfrey immediately left to sit by Anne. CC quickly looked around the room and then she ran again to go get Tris and the headmistress. She finally found them looking for Tom on the 3rd floor corridor.

Out of breath she said, "I know where Tom is. He's trying to kill Crono!!"

Crono was still holding his own against Tom, Casting spell after spell.

Mistikal saw them taking Anne to the hospital wing. he followed them. But when he caught up to them, people just ran right out and past him. figuring that someone should stay with Anne, he walked in. there, sitting up in bed was Anne, and she looked like she was in pain. "are you okay?" he asked.  
Marsea and Draco swept down the halls, candles flickering as they went. Suddenly Marsea stopped and looked at Draco.

"Someone's fighting him." she said.

"Who?" asked Draco, frowning.

Marsea smiled again. "Crono." She said, and continued walking, till they could hear screams from a hallway nearby. They slowly rounded the corner.

Crono was yelling, and apparently had Tom under the spell of the Cruciatus Curse.

"You'll pay for that!" Marsea yelled, before shooting a gust of wind that knocked Crono against a stone wall.

"Crucio!" she yelled, and Crono screamed in pain. "That's what you deserve!"

Draco started laughing. "If you were in Gryffindor, Crono, this would be so much more fun."

Marsea broke her hold on Crono for a second.

"Imperio!" she yelled. Crono sat motionless. He was now under her control.

"You will lie there until your friends come to fetch you. You will say that Tom is dead."

Marsea smiled, as the storm within the castle raged on.

Crono smiled. "Your imperius curse sucks." He said and blasted her with a huge beam. "LIFE BLAST!!" He yelled smashing Tom and Draco with an enormous beam.

Mistikal heard people battling in the corridor. "Who could that be?" He asked himself as he ran in the direction of the sounds.

He got a little farther down the corridor when he saw Crono, Tom, Marsea, and Draco battling. 

"Well I might help the odds of winning this battle" he said as he stood by Crono. 

"Hey, thanks for helping me." Crono said as he looked over to the boy next to him. "Crucio!" Crono yelled, torturing Tom again.

"Yeah, your welcome" Mistikal said as he raised his wand....and "CRUCIO!!" he yelled aiming his wand at Draco. Mistikal repeated it "CRUCIO!!" he yelled again this time aiming it at Marsea.  
By that time the Headmistress got to where they were all fighting, she put Tom under her control and said "All right! Everyone stop conjuring spells while I talk! Crono, Didn't I tell you to help take Anne to the hospital wing? Please go check that she is all right. And I will meet you down there in a few minutes. Draco I will lead you and Marsea back to the Slytherin common room and then Mistikal, Tom, and I will go check on Anne and Crono in the hospital wing. Lets go"

Crono stared at the headmistress. "I know I'm gonna get a bad grade for this but, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING???" Crono asked. "TOM IS RIGHT THERE AND COULD KILL US ALL!!! MALFOY AND HIS PET MARSEA JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???" Crono yelled.

Anne was sitting in her bed. She could vaguely see people going out and coming in. Someone was holding her so that she wouldn't get up.

Suddenly she heard Tom speak to her. 'So this is what you got to protect you?' he laughed.

'I can kill them all only by thinking. I won't, just now. Don't worry. I might be able to find out how to use what they have.'

'Where are you?' she heard herself say.

'But dear, you know me well enough to know I won't tell you.'

'I can see where you are when I want to,' she answered.

'You can? Interesting,' he said. 'I'll have to explore that.'

There was silence. Anne couldn't see the room anymore, it was all black.

'You're weak,' Tom said finally. 'I can make you strong. I can make you queen, and you know that. Why do you say no?'

'Yes, I know that. But unlike you, I can still remember what queen was like. Do you remember our talks, Tom?'

'O, yes of course. The princess who ran away. You won't have to run for long now.' he said.  
'I'll see you soon,' he added in a sweet voice as an afterthought.

Anne turned around. She was in the Hospital wing. She was crying. Then she noticed someone standing right beside her.

Her sight was still very poor.

'Tom?' she said quietly.

"Crono, if you hadn't noticed, I just put him under my control,' said the Headmistress. "He might be able to fight it off soon, So I am calling some of my good powerful friends to the castle to help me keep him under control. One moment" 

She quickly wrote a few notes and some owls took them out the window. 

"They should be arriving shortly. But Crono, you really need to go check on Anne, And Draco and Marsea will be punished. And yes, you two. I can see which spells you last performed. Now, we must wait here for my friends to come. Except you, Crono, you must go see Anne right now to make sure she is OK."

"Yes, headmistress." Crono said and snickered at Marsea and Draco. He went to the hospital wing to see Anne. "Anne? What's wrong?" Crono asked.

Marsea scowled at Crono. "Draco's PET? You must be joking."

She looked at the headmistress. "I'm sooo scared, you know." She said. "Especially since you can't punish me or Draco for any spells we did, considering that Crono did them on us."

Malfoy smiled. "Yeah, you'll have to punish him too. He used one of the unforgivable curses on TWO students."

Just then a cold wind swept by.

Marsea looked shocked. "But, I didn't.."

They looked over and Tom had returned from his imperious curse.

"Thank you Marsea, Draco. I will no longer need you two. I have your powers now, Marsea." He lifted his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!"he at Marsea. She crumpled to the ground. He did the same to Draco. 

Tom turned to the shocked group of people around him.

"I only needed to have her on my side in order to get her powers. She is no longer needed."

Marsea opened her eyes and realized she was lying on the floor. "What happened?" she thought. "All I remember is Tom and.. Avada Kedavra. Shouldn't I be dead?"

She stood up quickly and looked down. Her body was lying on the floor at her feet.

"OGod.. I'm dead." She turned to see Draco lying on the floor next to her. His ghost was standing above him, as well.

He was shaking. "Are we... DEAD?" he asked.

"I think so. That a**hole killed us!" said Marsea. She looked at the people gathered around. The headmistress had once again re-controlled Tom, and had rushed to Marsea's body.

Marsea looked at Draco and smiled. "It's okay, this could be fun.."

Draco stopped shaking and smiled too. "Yeah. We can do WHATEVER we want, and they won't see us unless we want them to."

Marsea grinned. This COULD be fun.

In the meantime, Mistikal was talking with the Headmistress.

"Even though I don't want to admit it, Marsea is wrong. I am the one who did the crucio curse on herself and Draco. but it was so that none of us would die......just to keep us not dead until you got here headmistress. besides, Crono was outnumbered." "Well, I'm pretty sure that all of you used some spells that you shouldn't have,' said the Headmistress. "So I will punish you all." 

Just then Headmistress Stone noticed what Tom did.

"Oh no.... Marsea? Draco?! We need to take them to the hospital wing right away.. Just to make sure.... Let's go. Quick! Mistikal, You bring Marsea, I'll bring Draco and Tom." 

Just then Hagrid came up the stairs. 

"Hello, Hagrid! We are in a big mess here. Could you carry Draco and Marsea down to the hospital wing and tell madam Pomfrey that they might have been killed but just have her make sure?" 

He nodded and went down to the hospital wing carrying Marsea and Draco, Glancing at Tom but not saying anything about it. 

"Mistikal, lets go down with Hagrid to the hospital wing. And don't worry about Tom. I will NOT forget about him this time. And soon some one will arrive who can help me control him, and take him to Azkaban"

CC shrugged not knowing what to do, so she just went up to the Ravenclaw common room where all the other Ravenclaws bombarded her with questions. Yawning she told them all what had happened and that the headmistress had sent for someone to take Tom to Azkaban. Then she went up to her dormitory, collapsed into her soft 4-poster bed and fell asleep. 

Marsea and Malfoy continued watching the events in the hallway with smiles on their faces. They watched as the headmistress ignored their _tragic_ deaths, and as Hagrid carried their lifeless bodies away to the hospital wing.

"Should we follow?" asked Malfoy.

"Why not? This could be interesting." she answered.

Marsea and Malfoy followed Hagrid as we walked down the empty corridors. Well, they were empty until they turned a corridor and came face with none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Hello, Hagrid." Said Harry. "What have you got there?"

Hagrid shifted uneasily. "Nothin' Harry, I don' have time ter talk jus' now, maybe you can come over fer tea later?"

"Sure thing, Hagrid." said Ron. But Harry was frozen.

"That's Malfoy there, Hagrid. What's wrong with Malfoy, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Er.." Hagrid thought quickly. "He and this young lady here were, er, doin' somthin' they shouldn't and we had ter stun 'em." He walked away. "See yeh around, Harry, Ron!"

Hagrid disappeared down the corridor, but Marsea and Malfoy's ghosts stayed with Ron and Harry.  
Ron sniggered. "Caught doing something they shouldn't.. I can only imagine!"

Malfoy smiled.

Marsea scowled. "I don't like this."

"Oh come on, Marsea. It's ok. Let them think."

Marsea continued scowling. She walked up behind Ron and pulled his hood over his head.

"Let's go." she said to Malfoy, and they continued toward the hospital wing.

"Alright I'm coming Headmistress" Mistikal said, following Headmistress Stone to the hospital wing.

Anne looked at Crono who just came in.

'C- Crono?' her voice shook. 'Is everything all right? Where is Tom? Was anyone killed? Please, you have to tell me!'

She took his hand.

'Please, you _have_ to tell me!'

The next morning CC woke up and thought that she had had a good sleep. 'I wonder if it's really true that Marsea and Draco are really dead. They appeared that way to me. Even though they're Slytherins, I hope they're not dead.'

She stood up, stretched, yawned again, and looked at her watch, it's 6:00, hmm not quite time for breakfast yet maybe I'll go for a little walk until 7:00. She silently changed into new clothes and her black robe and walked out of the common room.

She walked through an apparently empty corridor when she ran into a tall guy, with spiky black hair and caring green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you new here? You look lost. Do you want me to show you the way to Headmistress Stone's office?" 

Marsea and Malfoy continued down the halls toward the Hospital Wing. They had lost sight of Hagrid, but they knew where he was headed. When they arrived at the hospital wing and walked inside they saw Madam Pomfrey examining their corpses.

"Hmmm.." she sighed. "Dead all right. Why can't you people take better care of your students? I got one girl in here tonight carrying on about some lunatic trying to take over the school." she eyed the man drooped over Hagrid's shoulder. "Good Heavens! What kind of learning environment is this?"

Hagrid sighed "I don't know what ter say. They were killed all righ'. I've got ter take this man to the authorities." Hagrid shifted his load.

"Is he _crazy_?" Marsea shouted. "Tom could overcome his imperius curse any minute!"

"And that would be a _bad_ thing?" asked Draco.

"Yes, well, I'm all for evil, you know me, but he killed us remember? I'm not exactly into being really loyal right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Say, do ghosts have powers?" asked Draco.

"I assume so. Let's see." Marsea waved her hand. Nothing happened. She frowned. "I imagine we have powers, but I'm not sure how we go about using them."

"Well, let's figure it out later." Draco pointed to Hagrid. "The big oaf's about to leave."

Hagrid walked silently out of the Hospital Wing, flanked closely by the shadowy ghosts of Draco and Marsea.

The Headmistress started walking to the hospital wing with CC. When they got there, Hagrid was leaving with Tom over his shoulder. 

"Hagrid, hold on a second, I need to put a new controlling curse on him. CC, if you know how to do one, it would be more powerful." 

She raised her wand and put a new curse on him. 

"Ok, now take him to Azkaban as quickly as possible. Wait a second. Why didn't I think of this before?" 

She reached into Tom's pocket and pulled out his wand. 

"Ok, you should be more safe now, so get a move on to Azkaban. Owl me if you have any trouble." 

"K, I'll jus' be on me way now then" 

Headmistress Stone walked into the hospital wing and talked to Madam Phomfrey. "Ok, they are dead. I'm so sorry everyone, but these things can happen with people like Tom around. He's like Voldemort, killing everyone that gets in his way. And yes, now he does have wind. But he doesn't have all the others. Who knows how long they can keep him in Azkaban, but let's hope it's long enough to get the castle back to normal."

Anne just sat there.

Someone dead... Tom in Azkaban... Pomfrey thinking she was crazy... And voices, voices in her head. They sounded so much like Wind and that guy, what was his name? Dracon? Darso? They were talking, talking about being dead... It couldn't be...

She was going mad and no one noticed... It was like being home again, left alone with Timberlin. That was safe. So damn safe he tried to kill her when she refused to join her... Timberline... Tom...  
Anne felt like she was going to fall asleep... No! She can't fall asleep! She'll meet him again! He'll make her agree... Not to fall asleep... Not to... N...

"So what's going on?" Mistikal asked as he walked in. 

"Are those two dead or what? I thought they were but I wasn't sure. I still ain't. Wooo. Wh's wrong with Anne? looks like something is wrong...and where is Tom? id Hagrid take him to Azkaban or sumthin?" Mistikal asked as he looked from Headmistress Stone to Anne. 

"Something seems very wrong to me," Mistikal said. 

"Anne!" Crono shouted. He shook her awake. "Anne, tell me everything, NOW!" Crono shouted at her.

"Yes, Marsea and Draco are dead. Their ghosts must be somewhere here at Hogwarts unless they left. But we can only see them if they us to... Hagrid is taking Tom to Azkaban. Anne? Anne wake up! What's wrong? Madam Pomfrey is this normal?"

Marsea sighed as she and Draco followed Hagrid down the hallway.

"Is this it?" she said. "This can't be the end of the excitement!"

"Maybe." Said Draco. "Well, it depends on your idea of excitement. We're ghosts, we can do whatever we want remember? This could be fun, like you said." he grinned. "You know, Weasley and Potter already think.."

"No." said Marsea, scowling, and kept walking, shaking her head. "I just don't believe this is actually over. Crono didn't even get what he deserved."

Just then, Hagrid stopped. Marsea and Draco almost ran into him. The load on his shoulder was moving.

"Oh God," said Marsea. "It's not over."

*~*~*

Disclaimer- Most things here are ours (the members of the [HPWC][1]), the castle of Hogwarts & people you recognize from the books are JK Rowlings. Though Marsea insists that Draco is hers. 

A/N- I do hope you like it. Please review. 

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/harrypotterworldclub



	3. Chapter 3

RPG from the Garry Potter World Club 2

RPG from the Garry Potter World Club

"_Man_ it's crowded in here! With all these people in here it's hard to breathe!" Mistikal said as he decided to go out of the Hospital wing for a minute to think about all that has happened." So Tom has 2 elements...wind and water...only 3 more to get, including me." Mistikal said to himself. 

He went back into the Hospital Wing.

Anne looked around the Hospital Wing. There were many people about; it was hard for her to see them clearly.  
Suddenly another person entered the room. That person was as clear as crystal. It was a ghost. It was Wind.

Anne watched the figure approach the Headmistress and try to talk to her. But the Headmistress couldn't see her.

'Wind?' Anne said finally. 'What are you doing here? What happened to you?'

She stopped for a moment.

'Are you all right?' she said finally.

The ghost stared at her. 

'Yes, I can see you,' said Anne eventually. 'The elements can see and hear each other when they are in a special condition.'

At that moment the door opened and the fourth element came in.

'Please, answer me, what happened to you? And if you're not going to then at least tell me where Tom is.'

"Anne, He's waking up." said Marsea hurrying to her bedside. "I'm gonna make myself seen and tell everyone. The Headmistress has to know."

She ran back over to the headmistress. She made herself visible. Several of the people in the room screamed, but the Headmistress kept her cool.

"Headmistress, Tom is recovering from your spell. You must get to Hagrid RIGHT AWAY!" she blurted out. 

As they were talking an eagle was on its way to Hogwarts with a letter. The letter contained a notice of a new exchange student from America -

__

Dear Headmaster/Headmistress,

As you have probably heard, Salem's academy in New York (New York in America) was attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named yesterday. I would like my adopted son, Todd, to attend Hogwarts. 

His full name is Todd Dirdle. He is a 6th year and is passing every class with top marks. This is his Eagle Godspeed. I hope it will work as a substitute for an owl. He has had him since he was 7 and won't go anywhere without him. Please return this letter with an answer.

Mrs. Witchcraft

The eagle landed on the headmistress's windowsill and tapped on the glass. 

In the Hospital Wing- "Marsea?" said the Headmistress. "Oh, well, hello Marsea! It's good to... See you again! Anne? Is there something wrong?" 

Then Madam Pomfrey said- "I think that she is just a bit dizzy and can not see clear. What she really needs is rest! I suggest that you all leave her to do that!" 

"Well, I just need to talk to her for a few minutes," answered Headmistress Stone. "And the rest of you go back to your common rooms. And I assure you that Hagrid can handle everything. 

Right after I talk to Anne I will go check on Hagrid and Tom. And Marsea, Where is Draco?"

"Draco is here, just... invisible," Said Marsea and looked at Draco and smiled. He became visible too.

"We're dead," he said

"In case you hadn't noticed." quipped Marsea sarcastically. 

The Eagle, seeing no one is there, flew through an open window and started looking for the Headmistress. It saw her and flew over and landed on her shoulder with the note on its claw. 

"Hello Draco," said the Headmistress. "Marsea, don't think that I don't care that your dead. I'm getting to that. After I talk to Anne, we will talk. I have to call both of your parents. We really need to get Tom under control so this doesn't happen again...." 

Just then an Eagle landed on her shoulder; she took the note from its beak, and read it to herself. She sent back a quick reply saying this:

__

Dear Mrs. Witchcraft,

I am very sorry about your academy, and hope that you are able to get your school back in order soon. I will be glad to take your son into our school with us. His eagle will do just fine; not all students have owls anyway. I hope to hear from you and Todd soon,

Headmistress Stone

"OK. Anne you look like you want to talk," said the Headmistress finally. "So everyone clear out. After I talk to Anne, she can get some rest. Just go back to your common room, and I will update you on everything tomorrow morning."

Everyone turned and left, except Crono 

"I'd like to talk with Anne also," he said whimpering.

"OK Crono, you can stay," said the Headmistress.

She went and sat on the bed that was next to Anne's. 

"Now Anne, are you feeling alright?" she said. "Are you able to talk to us?"

CC was walking with all the Ravenclaws back to their common room.

"I hope Hagrid's going to be OK," she said. "Tom better not do anything to him or I don't know what I'd do! I like Hagrid!" She burst into tears.

"He's one of the nicest teachers here," she continued sniffling. "And has one of the most interesting and best classes. I mean where else would we get to walk right up to a unicorn and pet it's fur? It'd be just a shame for him to die from some lunatic named Tom!" And burst into tears again.

Far away, the eagle had landed on its owner's shoulder.

"Hey, Mom!" Todd cried. 'Godspeed's back. I got accepted."

"All right honey," said Mrs. Witchcraft. "Write often."

"All right."

Todd stepped outside his house and raised his right hand. The Knight Bus showed up.

"Hogwarts, please," said Todd.

10 hours later Todd stepped off the Knight bus with his supplies. He bid his thanks and went up to the giant doors and knocked.

Through all this time Crono and the Headmistress were trying to talk to Anne who fell into a sort of trance.

"Anne?" Crono said as a tear fell from his eye. "Anne? Please speak to me."

There was a knock at the front door.

"Crono, see if you can get Anne to talk to you," said the Headmistress. "I need to check who is at the door. And if I see Hagrid, I'll check on him too. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

She walked down to the front door. And in about 2 minutes she opened it. 

"Oh, you must be Todd," she said. "Please come with me. Sorry that you could not be here at the sorting ceremony, but lets just go to my office and put the sorting hat on you to see what house you belong in." 

As they were walking upstairs towards her office, there was something big, and ice blue ahead. She ran forward only to find Hagrid frozen in a block of ice. She quickly melted the ice away and talked to Hagrid 

"Hagrid are you alright?" Headmistress Stone said. "Why didn't I think of this before?! Do you know where he went?" 

"I'm fine," said Hagrid. "I think he wen' down towards the fron' door, I'm pretty sure bout that." 

"Todd, did anyone come though the front door while you were there? And don't worry, these kind of things are very rare at Hogwarts..." 

Headmistress was, of course, not aware of two ghosts following her to the front door and from there to her office.

When all of them reached Hagrid, Marsea whispered to Draco "Oh, no. I _told_ her!"

The headmistress unfroze Hagrid and he said that Tom had headed for the front door. 

"He hasn't gone far," said Marsea.

She looked at the new boy. A thought crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. She remembered the feeling she got whenever Tom was around, and the feeling was not present. She turned to Draco. He was looking at the boy too, obviously thinking the same.

"It's not him." he agreed. And Marsea calmed.

Marsea wondered where Tom had gone, and what house the new boy would be in. 

"Slytherin, please." she thought. "He seems like he could be a good asset," 

Draco smiled at her. 

"I was thinking the same thing."

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing, Anne had finally escaped her trance.

'Oh, I'm sorry Crono,' she said. 'These dreams I have. I hate them.'

Anne could feel herself getting stronger.

'Anne, can you talk?' said Crono again.

'Yes, yes,' she said. 'There were so many people it was just too much. It's better now.'

But that wasn't the only reason. She now could sense Tom escaping Hagrid.

'I can't tell Crono,' she thought. 'He'll immediately go away. I'll be alone again. The dreams will return.'

'What did you want to talk about?' She said to him in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"I want you to tell me about Tom, so I can take him on." Crono said to her.

Tom snuck catlike through the school. Without a wand, he was defenseless. Rshsaw young Daunte Mills, a Slytherin 3rd year, walking by. Tom hid behind the statue of Harold the Hungry before lunging on Daunte, seizing his wand and stunning him. Throwing Daunte into a hall closet, Tom walked toward the castle doors, ready to attack...

Liz woke up in the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone told her what had happened during the night. 

'They must be hungry after all that,' thought Liz. So she ran down to the kitchens and got tea and breakfast sandwiches. And then she ran up to the Hospital Wing, spilling some tea on the way, but oh well. 

She brought it to Anne and said, "Hello, you might not know me, but I'm from Ravenclaw too. And I heard what happened. So here." 

She handed her the plate of food and tea. "Chow down," she continued. "You won't believe how easy it is to get food from the kitchens."

"Hi." Crono said quietly to Liz. "My name's Crono."

"Ok, so Tom _might_ still be in the castle," said the Headmistress. "I'm going to have all the teachers help look for him." 

She sent small owls though the school to find the teachers and give them her note. 

"Todd, since they will all be looking for him, we must get you sorted. So lets go to my office."   
They walked to her office and Todd sat in one of her chairs. She went to the shelves that were behind her desk and picked up a very old looking wizard's hat. 

"This is our sorting hat," she said. "We put it on our new student's heads and it tells us which house you belong in. There is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, And Ravenclaw. So lets see which one you belong in." 

She walked over to Todd and put the sorting hat on his head. 

When Todd put the hat on his head it spoke. "Ah, another one of _them_."

"Another one of what?" asked Todd.

'Oh, I see," said the hat. " You don't know who your father is. Hmmm. this is a tough choice. You are brave, but have a bad temper. And like to play tricks on people. And seeing who your father is, it better be SLYTHERIN!

"Ok, since you belong in Slytherin," continued the Headmistress. "I will show you to your common room. Lets go" 

After Todd got up the Headmistress pulled out her wand (just in case) before she opened the door. She looked out and didn't see any sign of anyone there. So they went out, headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Marsea and Draco were talking quietly about Todd's sorting.

"Another Slytherin. I knew he could be fun," said the smiling Marsea.

"Not too much fun, I hope." snapped Draco.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marsea, annoyed.

"I saw you eyeing that new guy before, you know, the one with the "caring green eyes..." Draco frowned.

Marsea, dumbfounded, looked at Draco. "You don't, you're not, JEALOUS?"

Draco looked away. Marsea changed the subject quickly.

"They're leaving," she said, and they got up and followed the Headmistress and Todd.

In the closet (A/N- this sounds bad, doesn't it? lol) "Ooh, my head", Daunte moaned. He struggled with his shaking fingers to find the door handle.

Click…Click…

"It's locked," he said in vain. "I should have known. But, really, how was I to-- oh, man!"

He could hear the footsteps of two men walking toward him: Professor Snape, and Filch. What a fun time he'd have trying to explain to them what he was doing locked in a broom closet.

"So, Professor," Filch was saying. "What are we to do about the kids anymore? Messin' up the halls and screwing' with anything they know perfectly well is off limits!"

"Argus, detentions just won't do it," answered Snape. "I keep persuading the Headmistress to change the rules, but she insists on sticking to them like my Adhesive Draught! It's mad-- AAARRRGH! Daunte, what the--"

Daunte broke loose. The second Snape had opened the door; he had ducked, rolled, and set off on a dead sprint. He was originally headed for the Slytherin tower, but he thought, rounding a corner, whoever stole his wand could be up to no good...

After Liz left CC couldn't take it anymore. She had to know if Hagrid was ok. So she pulled on her black cloak with sliver fastenings and walked down to Hagrid's hut. Much to her surprise he wasn't there. She started crying again and while thinking that the worst had happened she ran straight into a leg of a giant of a man. She looked up and couldn't see very clearly through all her tears but whoever it was appeared to have wild, tangled hair and beard and black beady eyes. She immediately knew who it was.

"Hagrid! I almost thought you were dead!" 

She wrapped her arms around his leg in what was supposed to be a hug.

"Nope CC I'm not dead. I'm lucky to be alive though. Did yeh hear from the headmistress what happened??"

"Nope, I didn't yet. She told us to go back up to our common rooms, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know if you were OK!!"

"O' course, she probably didn't want yeh to be crowdin' up Anne's room. Well, not anymore then all yeh already were."

"So, tell me Hagrid what happened!!"

"O' I was mindin' my own business an' I was gettin' me broom out from the shed an' I laid Tom out on the side of the shed while I was gettin' me broom, see. So I walked out of the shed an' brought Tom back up to the castle to ask the headmistress somethin', I don' remember what. When we got up to bout the headmistress's office I turned around and Tom was standin' there. The next thing I knew was that I was standing in a block of ice and the headmistress unmelted me an' then she ran off to find Tom. Pretty scary experience if I do say so myself."

"Wow Hagrid, that does sound like a scary experience!! Should I brew you up some tea??"

"Sure, that sounds pretty good right bout now!"

So CC went back into Hagrid's hut followed by Hagrid and had some tea and talked for about an hour when she decided she'd better walk back up to the common room. 

"Bye Hagrid!"

"Bye CC, see yeh in class tomorrow!!"

So she walked into the big door of the castle when she met none other but Tom!! Thinking as fast as she could she pulled out her wand and yelled, "_stupefy_"!! But it wasn't fast enough. Tom yelled, "_expelliarmus_" and she was thrown against the wall and knocked out. 

Then Tom said, "Silly little girl, thinking she can stun me!!" and let out a cold, high-pitched laugh that rang throughout the castle.

Mistikal was on his way to his common room when he heard a loud laugh coming from the entrance hall. He went down to the entrance hall and didn't see anyone. 

"Hmm, maybe I should check outside," he said to himself as he opened the front door. "What the..?" 

He saw that CC was lying on the ground. He decided to try and carry CC up to the Hospital Wing but stopped once he was back in the castle. 

"There has to be an easier way to do this," he said just before he remembered that he could make people float by casting a spell on that person (learned from parents for emergency). He did it on CC and got her up to the Hospital Wing, where he told Madam Pomfrey that he had found her outside. 

"I think that she might have been attacked by Tom. But I can't be sure until she wakes up. So I guess I'll just wait here." Madam Pomfrey said that would be OK, so he sat down and waited.

After Liz left the Hospital Wing too, Anne looked at Crono.

'You want to know about Tom?' she said. 'That is the shortest story there is, you know? She said very sarcastically.

She stopped for a moment and then laughed. It wasn't her laugh any more; it was getting cold and heartless. That laugh sent shivers down her own back.

She looked up at Crono again. He looked scared.

'You want to hear the whole story? OK.

'Tom and I grew up together. He's 2 years older than I am.

'He comes from a wizarding family. He's the first dark one in more than 20 generations. 

'His family had a prophecy. It said that when the dark and the light, or the heat and the cold, I don't remember, will be born, or live or something like that, anyway, when they'll be together then the light will fall and the winter will rule. It was horrible; my parents wanted me to know it by heart. And I did, for some time. But I forgot it as soon as I ran away for the first time. I found that it only brought trouble.'

She stopped and looked down. Then she lifted her head proudly, 'I know 6 languages, you know?  
'Didn't help , did it? place I went, I was thrown out of. Everyone afraid for it to start in their home.

'It's gonna be the same here, It'll get a little more serious and the next thing I know, I'm out on the street again,' she laughed again.

'All the promises, everything, are worth something only when there's no fear of them coming true.'

The door opened and a boy Anne recognized as the Metal Element came in. Next to him was floating an unconscious girl.

Anne sighed. 

'It has begun,' she said turning to Crono again.

Crono looked at Anne stunned. 

"A - Anne... I can't stay here anymore," he said as blood red scales started forming on his skin. He quickly ran off out of the castle and to the forbidden forest where he sat down and grabbed his head. He couldn't stop the transformation. He looked away from the moon. But the red scales were still pouring on him. Crono then found himself in a deep sleep. And in his sleep he dreamt.

"_Die all of you_!" Tom called out blasting everybody. He tried to kill Crono 5 times already but his protection spell was working too well. 

"D_ie_!" He yelled at Anne blasting her and killing her. 

"_And you also_!!" He yelled at Crono and blasted him. Crono dodged it and it hit the castle, the roof caved in. A thunderstorm was starting. 

Crono was throwing everything he had at Tom, every ounce of energy, he knew that he'd kill himself if he kept on but there was no longer any sense. He had lost everything. He kept blasting Tom like there was no tomorrow. 

"_Avada kedavra_!" Crono yelled. 

"_Avada kedavra_!" Tom shrieked back. The blasts hit each other and Tom's won out; the blast headed straight for him.

Crono shook awake. He was back to normal. The scales were gone. But the dream. It was so real. Crono shivered as it started to rain. Crono leaned up against a stump, and passed out.

Anne was staring at the door.

She _was_ used to people being scared of her, and not wanting her to be around. But no one ever ran away from her.

Add to that it was _Crono_! She didn't know he was _that_ scared of her.

It broke her heart completely. She couldn't move and she was afraid she was going to start crying.

At another corner of the room CC was waking up she looked around the room she was in. It was very blurry and hard to see. She squinted her eyes to see all the white walls and the other bed beside her. 

"Oh, I'm in the Hospital Wing," she thought to herself. She could just make out the figure of a guy sitting by her bedside. 

"Mistikal, Mistikal? Is that you?" she said. "I need to tell you something!"

He said yes it was he and asked what the heck had happened.

"Tom had a wand, and, and I tried to stun him but I was too late and he used the expelliarmus spell on me!! I suppose that I flew back and hit my head on the castle wall."

She tried to remember what she was going to tell him before he asked her what happened. It was painful to think about. But she had to tell him to protect his & Anne's safety.

She sat up and breathlessly said, "Mistikal, Tom's armed now as he stole Daunte's and my wand. 

He's going to try to get to you and Anne again!! Be careful and please hurry..." 

Then she collapsed into her soft, white, feather pillow and fell back to sleep.

Anne walked up to Mistikal after hearing CC's words.

'Did she just say what I thought she did?' she asked Mistikal when she saw CC's unconscious body.  
He nodded.

'We're not safe,' Anne said quietly. 'People don't want us here. I know, I spent most of my life knowing.'

She stopped for a moment and looked at him.

'We have two choices. We either run and give ourselves a little more time on this earth, _or_ we can stay, get ourselves kicked out, and die protecting, or rather trying to protect our lives and this world.  
'I'm tired from running,' she sighed. 'But I don't want to die.

'I don't want to make the choice; you don't want to make it too. We're the only elements he doesn't have, since Earth doesn't exist yet.'

She stopped again.

'What do you think?' Anne said finally.

"You are right Anne," said Mistikal. "I don't want to die either, but if it saves the world or many wizards, I just might be willing to die trying. But if he kills us both, then he only needs Earth to destroy anyone or anything in his path. Oh, and he has 2 wands, according to CC."

Anne looked at Mistikal.

'Earth doesn't exist yet,' she said. 'It will only exist when either side will win. Meaning, either when Tom has everyone on his side or we defeat Tom. Not an easy job to do either way.

'I don't know what to do, and since we're the two _living_ elements, we're the ones to decide.'

*~*~*

A/N- hey everyone. Do you like this part? We would really like to know. Its hard work & it's great when you review it. So, please do.

Visit us in the [Harry Potter World Club][1].

Special thanks to all the people I know, just 'cuz I feel like it. Oh, and Marsea (Yahoo! ID- Real_Heir_of_Slytherin.) You're the best author here. It was easiest to edit you.

Disclaimer- See chapter #1.

Please, don't forget to review.

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/harrypotterworldclub



	4. Chapter 4

RPG from the Harry Potter World Club

RPG from the Harry Potter World Club

Anne looked at Mistikal.

'Earth doesn't exist yet,' she said. 'It will only exist when either side will win. Meaning, either when Tom has everyone on his side or we defeat Tom. Not an easy job to do either way.

'I don't know what to do, and since we're the two _living_ elements, we're the ones to decide.'

She looked at him again.

'What should we do?!' she finally exclaimed.

At that moment, Crono walked in and said. "Anne, I'm sorry about running away from you. I'm not scared of you, not at all. To be completely honest, I really like you. But I have to go. If I die in the battle, then I wanted you to know."

Anne looked at him, slowly understanding what he had said.

'There is no way you're going to fight this battle,' she said glancing at Mistikal for reassurance. 'This is a battle between Tom and us. The battle of elements if you want. I'm not going to let you in. It's too dangerous! Please promise me you won't try to interfere.'

Tris walked out of the great hall and felt as though someone had placed a brick wall in front of her. She looked up and saw none other then Tom... He had his wand pointed at her and started to mutter words under his breath. Suddenly she felt as though some one had complete control over her.... 

"What is going on?" She thought to herself. 

'Come with me young lady,' said an evil voice in her head. This startled her so bad that she almost screamed. 

'Listen, you scream and I kill you on the spot! So _come on_!' 

Tris felt herself moving, walking most likely. 

Tom gave her a pen and made her write a note... it said:

__

Dear Anne and Mistikal,

Tom has taken me captive, he will not let me out of his control unless you come and turn yourselves over to him... PLEASE HELP!

Terisa Ann Morgan

The writing was so shaky that it was barely legible. Tris herself was shaking from head to toe. Tris started to scream and Tom knocked her out. Just as she was losing consciousness, Tris felt herself moving again. 

Marsea stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Tom's taken a captive." she whispered. "Follow me."

Marsea and Draco left the headmistress and walked down an empty corridor. They heard noises up ahead. They turned another corner and saw Tris walking like a Zombie.

"No!" Marsea screamed. She Rushed toward Tom. She didn't know how or why it happened, but Tom was knocked immediately to the ground. Marsea looked around. Had someone else cast a spell? No, there was no one there but Draco, and he was standing as though frozen with fear.   
Marsea turned on Tom again, who was beginning to stand. 

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled and pointed to Tom. A large blast of wind rushed out of her hand, slamming him against the stone wall. He stood.

"You're crazy if you think you can defeat me!" Tom spat. "I now have your powers."

He pointed his wand at Marsea and shouted "Tempestio!" but nothing happened.

"You fool." said Marsea. "What you fail to realize is that you only had my powers when I was on your side." she smirked, and pointed again. A large tornado swirled around Tom, capturing him in its vortex. 

"Even fire cannot defeat wind, my friend." Marsea smiled again. "Draco," she turned. "I believe we should inform the others of this recent 'development.' I believe I now know how we can defeat our little 'friend'.

Daunte came rushing down the hall toward Draco and Marsea.

"What's happened? Someone stole my wand! I tried to stop him, but he locked me in a closet, I only just got out, where is he?" 

"Calm down, we know how to defeat him. I can overpower him now," Marsea said.

"Ok, ok, so--." He stared at Marsea. "Hey, I thought _you_ were on his side! You're trying to trick me! I'll show you!" He reached for his wand.

"You haven't got a wand," Draco said with a slight snigger. "Tom still has it. And besides," he said, before Daunte could lunge on Marsea, "She's on our side now. That's how she can overpower him."  
"We need to find CC, Anne, and Mistikal." Marsea pointed at Draco and Daun. "You two, go after CC and Mistikal, I think they're still to. I'll go find Anne. Meet back here in two hours at the most."  
They split up.

"Well," Daunte thought. "It seems we may finish Tom off after all, before he can do any more damage."

"What the heck!?" said Todd, standing next to the Headmistress. "Did you hear that!"

Todd broke away from Headmistress Stone and started running down a hallway. He turned a corner and saw a ghost trapping a man in a tornado.

"Too weird," he said. "Hey, is that that Tom person that the Headmistress Stone was talking about?"

"Marsea?" said the Headmistress coming after Todd. "What are you doing? Ok, I know you can't die again, but hold on." 

She put Tom under her control even though he was still in a tornado. She had him walk towards her. 

"Ok, I'm gonna end this for a while. I will take him to Azkaban myself. I know that I can do this. Marsea, please show Todd to the Slytherin common room so he can get some rest. Tris is fine now, because Tom is unable to control her right now. And some one make sure that Anne and CC are doing fine." 

She walked with Tom down to the front doors.

Crono, not hearing Anne's words, ran out of the room.

He found Tom and started blasting him.

"Uh, Crono, Tom is under the control of the headmistress," said Marsea slowly. "She's going to take him to Azkaban."

Draco sniggered. "He's a little overexcited. I think. He wants to be the hero." 

Marsea smiled. She still didn't like Crono, no matter what side he was on. 

Marsea turned to Todd. "I am to escort you to our common room." she smiled again and turned to Tom. She released her tornado spell and Tom slumped to the ground, still under the control of the Headmistress.

She looked back at Draco, who was glaring at Todd as though he'd just stolen his Nimbus 2001.  
"Oh calm down." she said to Draco. "Let's go, Todd."

"Shut up Malfoy." Crono said to him and cursed him.

Todd suddenly pointed his wand in front of Malfoy and shot a deflecting shield, so that the curse Crono launched at him bounced back at Crono. Then Todd followed Marsea.

Crono blasted it away, and it hit Malfoy. "Stupfy!" Crono yelled stunned Todd and left.

Todd suddenly spun around before the Stupfy could hit him. His eyes glowed red and a red aura surrounded him, destroying the stupefy. Then he returned to normal and just left muttering.

"Stupid Idiot," he said. "Shooting curses at defenseless ghosts and attacking someone just because they defended him. If the headmistress wasn't right over there and it wasn't my first day, he would be very sorry. I'm gonna get that @$$."

Marsea glared at Crono, but now was not the time for vengeance. He would pay, though. NO one cursed Malfoy in front of her, and now he'd done it twice.

She turned to Malfoy, who was reeling from his curse, but looking as though ready to retaliate on Crono. "Draco, don't." she said softly. "You just hurt his ego. Poor little Crono." she hissed, as Malfoy grinned.

"Come on Todd, let's go to the Common Room." Marsea said and began to walk off, followed closely by Draco, who was smiling now.

After walking for some time, Todd said - "You know, I really hate that guy. All I did was try to stand up for a helpless ghost and what did he do? He tried to curse me!" he smirked. "I'm gonna get him back so badly."

And he followed Draco and Marsea.

In the Hospital Wing, Mistikal and Anne were still talking. "Why is he running around looking for fights?" Mistikal asked Anne about Crono.

"It just seems that he is always in the wrong place at the wrong time or that he goes looking for trouble. I'm not saying that I don't do that sometimes but man...he must be a natural born fighter." Mistikal said to Anne as he took a look into the Entrance hall.

"Wonder where he went" Mistikal said as he returned to Anne's bedside.

Crono walked up to the hospital wing where he Anne and Mistikal talking. He stuck his head in through the door. "May I come in?" He asked

"Yeah sure, come on in Crono" Mistikal said to Crono. "Me and Anne were talking about Tom just a minute ago." Mistikal said to Crono.

A witch with wild red hair flew into the corridor at that moment and looked at the Headmistress. Picking up her broom in one hand and sighed. 

"all the way here Stone." She said. "Can't apparate you know. Looks like you have Tom under control." She added her own spell too. "The ministry won't like this at all."

"Oh, hi, Vanessa," said Headmistress Stone. "Good to see you again. But I would have rather seen you in Hogsmade then in this situ. But oh well, we have to deal with it right?"

Vanessa and she walked towards the front doors, which took a while because they were almost at the Slytherin common room to start with. 

So after they got there, and opened the front doors, Headmistress Stone suddenly said, "Wait. We need to check on two of my students who are in the hospital wing and see how they are doing. I don't think anyone but Poppy has been there with them." 

So they walked a little while longer over to the Hospital Wing, the door was open so they went in. 

"Hello Anne... Mistikal," the Headmistress said. "How are you two doing? Feeling better I hope?"

CC woke up again and saw that she was still in the Hospital Wing. There were lots of people in there now.

"Hello, who are you??" CC said to the stranger with wild, red hair standing by the Headmistress.

"My name's Vanessa, I'm a witch from the Ministry of Magic." she replied.

"Oh, are you here to finally take Tom away to where he deserves to be?? A cell in Azkaban??" she silently hoped that Vanessa would take Tom away and for all of this to be over.

"Yes hopefully. And you are…?" She asked CC. She looked at Stone then turned around making sure Tom was still there.

"Oh so you are awake again I see." Mistikal said as he walked over to CC's bed. "I think you were telling me something before you fainted for a second time?" 

Then she turned to say to Mistikal, "I think all that I needed to tell you, I did. That Tom was armed with 2 wands and that he was going to try to get you, Anne, and the other elements on his side again."

"Poppy," said the Headmistress. "Can I have a word with you in your office?" 

"Oh sure, of course" Said Madam Pomfrey. "I'll only be a minute everyone. Vanessa, you watch after Tom for me ok?" 

Madam Pomfrey and she walked into her office and shut the door behind us. 

"Poppy, how are they all doing? Any real damage?" 

"Oh no, they are doing just fine. Anne is still having dizzy spells I think. But CC could leave first thing in the morning. Maybe Anne can too, after you get that Tom in Azkaban. But what they really need right now is a good night's sleep." 

"Great, well just keep an eye on them while Vanessa and I take Tom, ok?" 

"I'll be sure of it. Hope to see you in the morning then!" 

"Yes. Bye Poppy." 

"Bye."

Headmistress Stone opened the door and went out into the hospital wing again. 

"Well, you are all doing great. Anne and CC will spend the night here and Mistikal you can sleep in your dorm. Vanessa and I will go take Tom to Azkaban. I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast."

Vanessa and Headmistress Stone went towards the front doors, out and on the way to Azkaban on their brooms with Tom floating behind them. 

"Once we get far enough we can apparate."

"Uh...I gotta go...see ya tomorrow CC. Bye Anne," Mistikal said as left for the Hufflepuff house.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and said, 

"Anne and CC need some rest now. All of you should go back to your common rooms. And CC you can leave in the morning, because I think your pretty much fully recovered. Anne, I think you may be able to leave too, but we'll have to see in the morning. Now everyone chop, chop, up to your common rooms."

So CC laid down hoping that Tom was gone, and this all would be really over. Madam Pomfrey then gave both of them some of that potion for dreamless sleep. She took the golden goblet, gulped it down, turned over, and fell asleep, only to awake1 the next morning.

"Man am I tired" Mistikal said to himself as he climbed the stairs to his dormitory. He finally reached his bed and totally collapsed on it immediately. He fell asleep right away.

"Hahaha!!! You think you are saf, but mark my words, I will get all of the elements and destroy whole world.... Hahaha!!!"

"Whose voice is that?" thought Mistikal in his dream. "It has to be Tom's, but how can he visit me in his dreams? Wait, I remember Anne telling me about how Tom visited her in her sleep. Maybe he is doing it to me. I know that it weakens her...so he waits until we are weak from the day to finish us off. But...it just doesn't seem right. But then again, not many things are logical." 

Suddenly horrible visions about what could happen to the world, to anyone and everyone and everything and anything filled Mistikal's mind, and he knew that he was weakening. Tom was taking effect on him. But why never before? 

"I might never live to know" Mistikal said to himself. As he slowly woke up, shivering and sweating. So this was what it felt like to be nearly scared to death.

As if his memory was more open all of a sudden, Mistikal could remember this happening more than one time. It had happened ever since Tom knew who he was. For some reason, Tom had either forgotten him, or he had temporarily erased Mistikal's memory. But now Tom remembered. And Mistikal was not sure that he was happy that Tom now did remember. Mistikal sat up in bed breathing rapidly, for in every direction he looked, he thought that Tom was lurking around the corner. He couldn't help the fact that he seemed insane. But no matter what anyone would do, he knew that this was a permanent effect. And it would not go away until Tom was dead. For good. But that was not going to happen, because Tom was going to Azkaban. And he wouldn't die. He would escape. And destroy the world. Yet Mistikal could do nothing about it. Not him alone that is, because they need the 4 elements that Tom doesn't have to unit and destroy Tom. But in his state, what could he, Metal even do? 

Mistikal was scared of Tom lurking around a corner, yet he and the others had to face Tom directly. He wasn't sure that he could do it. 

Mistikal slowly got up and stumbled over to his barn owl and scrawled a note to Tom: 

__

Why are you doing this? To destroy the world, or what? Because I can't take it anymore. If you try to turn me to your side, I will destroy myself, and you will never win. And just so you know, I am crazy. So much as one measly attempt will destroy your chances for domination of the metal element.

Goodbye, Mistikal.

After the letter was written, Mistikal tied it to his owl's leg and sent it off. He lay back down but could not sleep; he just lay there, shaking until morning. As he saw the dawn's early light, he slowly and stumbling went to the Hospital Wing to ask Anne some questions. But once he got outside of the Hufflepuff hidden house entrance, he collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness.

Anne took the goblet out of madam Pomfrey's hands. The room was getting empty as everyone was leaving by the orders of the Headmistress.

Now she was alone in the room. CC was already asleep in the bed next to her. Anne looked at the goblet.

'Dreamless sleep?' she said with deep sarcasm. 'The last time I had that was when I was 12.'

She drank the goblet, put it on the bedside table and lay down into her bed.

She stared at the ceiling thinking about all the happy people who didn't have her life. 

'No one has my kind of life,' was the last thing she thought about when falling asleep.

She had an uncomfortable sleep. She didn't dream, but in her sleep she could feel something was wrong.

Suddenly she woke and knew what was wrong.

It was Tom. He turned towards Metal now.

Mistikal's thoughts and emotions were so strong now that she could not only feel them but actually hear them.

He thinks he's going crazy. She had to stop him! She had to help him! She was the only one who knew what to do!

'Come here, come to the Hospital Wing, Come here!' she thought trying to send her thoughts to him.  
Finally she could feel it work. He _was_ trying to get here. But Tom had weakened him. He couldn't walk.

Anne could feel herself panic. She had to do something!

Then it hit her. Let him know there's someone there.

She concentrated hard again. She tried to send all of her Fire and heat towards him. She could feel it succeed. 

Moreover, she could see it. She could sethe flames surround him; she could see the hot air lift him up as if he was nothing more than a feather. She could feel him 'drinking' her energy.

'If I can get him here everything is going to be all right,' she thought. 'If anyone tries to interfere we're both lost.'

She tried not to think aboutthat, but only concentrate on getting Mistikal to the Hospital Wing. She didn't even notice small flames coming out of the tips of her fingers.

In another part of the castle Marsea, Draco, and Todd were walking down the corridor to the Slytherin Common Room.

Todd had mentioned something about getting back at Crono.

Marsea looked at him. "There's nothing I want more than seeing him beaten down, Todd. But don't do anything too drastic, cause in the end it means my head if Slytherin gets in trouble." Marsea smiled.

"I think you'll like being in Slytherin," she said. "It's much more fun than the others."

Draco turned to Todd "We're not really very supervised." he smiled. "And our House is great." he lowered his voice, and Marsea could barely hear what he was saying. "I wanna show you a great secret passage my dad told me about. It goes right into the g-"

"I know about it," said Marsea quickly. "You don't have to whisper."

Malfoy grinned. "It goes from under my bed right into the Girls Dormitory." 

Marsea smiled again, looking at Draco. Then turned to Todd. "Last year. Draco and some of the guys pulled a pretty mean prank on Millicent Bulstrode. They bewitched her toothpaste so that when she brushed her teeth they turned green. She had to go through a whole day of school with her teeth all Slytherin-colored." she giggled.

Malfoy grinned broadly. "And we had double potions that afternoon, with Potter."

"She has a huge crush on him," said Marsea. "You should have seen her face! She never even found out it was him" she pointed at Malfoy. "But I knew, cause he." she stopped, her face flushing. "Uh, never mind." she began to walk quickly.

They had escorted Todd to the Slytherin Common Room, and Draco had shown him to the Boys' Dormitory. 

Marsea had seated herself in the middle of the Common Room, wondering why no one was there. 

"It must be nearly 3AM," she thought, sighing. She wasn't tired. 

Shortly, Draco came sauntering out of the Dormitory. Marsea looked up.

"How's Todd doing?" she asked. 

"He fell asleep already" answered Draco. "It's weird though, I'm not tired."

"Me either." said Marsea, looking around. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. All she could see was. Flames. She could faintly make out a boy's face. "It's Mistikal," she thought. She then saw a girl with fingertips ablaze. She could see so much fire; it was hurting her head to think of it. So much fire...

She sat up with a start. Draco was leaning over her, touching her hair. He looked very scared. 

"Marsea," he stammered. "Wha - what happened to you. You were shaking, and it got so cold in here, I could see my breath."

Marsea shuddered. She had never had dreams like these before, not since her Mother had died. She felt cold, remembering the strange nightmares she had had shortly after her mother's death. Fire and Ice had been all she had dreamed. Her mother's death had been hard on her, she had cried day and night for months and suddenly had stopped. After that, Marsea had vowed never to show emotion again. She had become cold, cruel. Determined only to achieve the power she deserved the power that should have been hers long ago.

But she _had_ shown emotion recently. She had felt rage, love, and hate. Death had brought her emotions back, and with these emotions returned the nightmares. 

Todd went to his room and went right to sleep. 5 minutes later he's tossing and turning.

In his dream, someone spoke to him. "Tttoooddd."

"What!?" Todd answered. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"It's me Todd, your father."

"My father's dead. Get out of my head!"

That's where you're wron. I'm very much alive... now."

"Oh yea, then who are you?"

"All in time, all in t. Hahaha!"

Todd woke up in a cold sweat, shaking all over.

Todd's stomach growled.

"Man, I haven't had anything to eat all day," he said. "Maybe they have a kitchen around here or something."

Todd left the common room and started roaming the halls, making sure no one found him, hiding behind statues when he heard a noise. Todd suddenly saw a student floating towards the hospital wing. Todd started following the person to see what was happening. 

Liz awoke suddenly not able to sleep and went to get a glass of milk from the kitchen. Then she saw some one, maybe a Hufflepuff, floating on flames, another guy following him. 

"Is he controlling him?" She thought. She ran back to the Ravenclaw common room to get her wand. Just in case. Then she followed them.

After Vanessa and the Headmistress had gotten off the Hogwarts grounds, they disapparated and apparated at the Azkaban doors. They opened at once and they walked inside with Tom behind them. The wizard at the door greeted them and asked how he could help. 

"Well, we have here Tom," said Headmistress Stone. "Well, he has the element of ice & water and has killed two of my students, Marsea Brooklyn and Draco Malfoy. So I am turning him over to you and please let me stay to make sure he is taken care of right. He is under my control right now. And I don't know how you would keep him in a cell with his powers. He might escape. So if you would let us in, by the way this is Vanessa Bolt from the ministry of magic who knows that he belongs here. She is in the department that helps decide if people should stay here or not. And you can ask her if you want, but I know that she thinks he should stay here. He will keep killing off my students if he is set free, or if he escapes. So let's go in and deal with this, shall we?" 

"Yes, Miss Stone. Right this way." 

She, Vanessa and Tom went in to settle it all. They went to a type of courtroom, and set the date for Tom's trial; they were to keep him in a special cell where he wouldn't be able to escape, even with his powers. So Vanessa and Headmistress Stone left and headed back to Hogwarts where they would spend a few days there and then go to the trial. 

"The press will have hay day with this," said Vanessa. "Have you told Draco's and Marsea's parents yet? Howlers will probably come pouring in." Vanessa sighed then noticed an owl flying past. "That's odd. That owl looks like it's heading for Azkaban."

Anne concentrated harder and harder. She could sense people coming near Mistikal. She had to do something to protect their connection.

A little more power into it and she surrounded him, and without noticing all the other elements, with fire. That meant no one could get near them and nothing could hurt them.

She continued to pull Mistikal towards her.

After some time she saw flames start to eat the Hospital Wing's doors and after about 2 minutes they were ashes and Mistikal floated in.

Anne released him on a bed and collapsed into hers.

She was only half a wake when she realized what she has done. Not only that she pulled Mistikal towards herself, she pulled all of the elements together. She had also provided them protection.

Her tired mind reached a late conclusion- Tom could be out of Azkaban!

She sat up in her bed. She had to tell the Headmistress!

Todd felt the flames around the guy suddenly get hotter. He dropped back but continued to follow. He saw the student go into the hospital wing. He followed.

Mistikal was slowly feeling like he was floating.

"Oh no. Tom has got me and he is getting me away. What's this? Flames...it's Anne!" he thought.  
Mistikal suddenly sat up in his bed. "Where am I? Anne? Is that you? Thank you for saving me!" Mistikal said all at once and fell back on his bed. 

"Man am I tired," he said as he dozed off again.

That morning CC woke up and thought. "Wow, that was the best sleep I've ever gotten, maybe I should get more of that potion from Madam Pomfrey!" 

Then she got out of bed because Madam Pomfrey had said she could go the next morning when she saw Mistikal floating in through the doorway of the hospital wing. There was fire all over the place and she was gettinconfused about what was happening. It sounded like Mistikal had just thanked Anne for saving his life!! "Where was I when this happened??" she thought to herself.

Then she saw Anne sitting up in bed. 

CC said, "Anne, what's wrong??"

Anne said, "I think that I pulled all of the elements together I was saving Mistikal. But this also means that Tom could be out of Azkaban now! I have to tell the Headmistress!"

So she said, "Do you want me to get her? I need to get my wand back still anyway."

Anne turned to CC. 

'Yes,' she said. 'Please call the Headmistress.

'And - em - Madam Pomfrey too. I don't think Mistikal is in a - er - good condition.'

CC turned to go, but Anne stopped her again.

'Tell her that I might have 'saved' Tom from Azkaban, all right?'

She nodded and went away.

Anne lied down on her bed, closing her eyes.

She of course knew what's coming-

'Thank you, dear,' said Tom in her head. 'Like always, you save my life.'

'Oh, for crying out loud, Tom,' Anne said. 'You know it was an accident.'

He smiled. 'Was it?' he said. 'You're that sure that you wouldn't have saved me otherwise?'

He took a step towards her. They were standing so close now they had no space between them.

Like always, Anne couldn't move.

'You & me,' he whispered. 'We're special. Not like others. Not even like the other elements.

'You know it as well as me. And, like me, you know how this is going to end.'

He paused.

'You know you'll give up.' 

And he faded. It was the first dream in a while that didn't make her jump.

She slowly sat up in her bed.

"Uhhhhhhhh. What happened?" Mistikal asked as he tried to sit up. But his head was really hurting so he just relaxed. "Um Anne, are you still here?" Mistikal asked out loud. "Because if you are, there is something that I need to tell you. It is really urgent!" Mistikal said out loud and shut up.

Daunte woke with a start. He wiped the cold sweat from his face. It was only a dream. Or was it? Could he have seen what was to come? But if Tom had escaped Azkaban, why wouldn't he have attacked Daunte, instead of just lying on the couch?

He walked down the halls, when he met Draco.

"Draco, I just had this dream that Tom escaped Azkaban, and I went to kill him and he was lying on the couch when something hit me and I woke up. What does it mean?"

"I don't know," replied Draco. "Maybe Marsea knows. We should ask her.

"Ok."

They ran to find Marsea. They turned the corner, when they ran into the Headmistress.

"Sorry, Headmistress," Daunte said. "We were looking for Marsea."

"Why?"

"I had this really weird dream, like Tom escaped form Azkaban, but he was sitting on the couch of the common room, and I tried to kill him, but something hit me."

"Let's go find Marsea. She may have the only answer."

*~*~*

Disclaimer- See chapter #1

A/N- Please review. We like it very much.

You can join our club & RPG by going [here][1].

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/harrypotterworldclub



End file.
